Systems that output one or more gases are known to utilize such gases for providing predetermined functions. For example, inflator systems are commonly used to inflate air bags in a vehicle. Inflators and accompanying air bag modules can be positioned at a number of different locations inside the vehicle, including adjacent the driver (driver side inflator), adjacent the front seat passenger (passenger side inflator), adjacent the sides of the driver and/or front seat passenger (side inflator) and above the side windows (curtain inflator). The design or configuration of each inflator depends on its location. For example, the driver side inflator is different in geometry from a passenger side inflator. Regardless of its location, a commercially acceptable inflator must have certain characteristics. Not only must an inflator properly supply inflation gases when activated to fill the air bag, the manufacture and assembly of the inflator should be as uncomplicated as feasible. Furthermore, the inflator must meet competitive cost requirements.
Notwithstanding the extensive number of inflators that have been advanced or devised for use in vehicles, the manufacturing/assembly and cost reduction benefits continue to be major objectives sought to be achieved in connection with the design and development of new inflators for use in vehicles. Consequently, it would be advantageous to provide inflators that meet such practical considerations, as well as provide other enhanced features. It would also be beneficial to apply such technology and features to applications other than vehicle inflators.